Quiet and peace all around.
by Trivher
Summary: Just some song fics, finished! I used songs by The Newsboys, DC Talk, Delirious?, and Michael W. Smith
1. Fi's Song

Fiona's Song "Say You Need Love

Fiona's Song "Say You Need Love."

I don't own the show/characters/song__

_ _

_You've been looking for shelter  
On a cloudless day, there's no rain  
You're keeping pennies in your pocket  
For a bottle full of spare change, just in case  
And if the glass ain't half empty then it's broken  
It helps you escape from the pain  
You throw the baby with the bath water  
Over and over again  
Turn the page_

I really thought staying with Aunt Melinda and the girls would be the best decision on my life.I'd get to relax a little; I could barely remember what normal teenage things were.Living on a bus with 3 boys never more then 20 feet away isn't that easy.I guess you can say I wanted my independence to stretch my wings a little.Something was missing; it took me a long time to figure out what exactly.My heart was missing.

_You say you need love  
Tell me where does that get you  
When push comes to shove  
Who you gonna run to  
Turn your eyes above  
He unconditionally loves you  
Nothing you can say or do  
Will change his love for you_

Aunt Melinda instantly made me feel welcome in her home.Miranda and Maggie felt like my sisters and not my little cousins.Everything was going great there, then I started thinking of everyone home, my old home I mean.After awhile the Seattle gang began to notice my down moods and did their best to cheer me up.It helped somewhat, but their love and concern over me could reach the same level as my mom's and Jack's.

_Heard it said you're an accident, biological mistake  
So you're a love child, who could say it better  
A physical grace, a perfect display_

I still think of my dad everyday, ushully at night just as I'm drifting off to sleep.I know he loved me and would of given the world to me.Sometimes I wonder if he was still here would I be the sad lonely teenager, always searching for acceptance if he had never gotten into that car?

_Has someone you trusted left you betrayed  
Has someone who loved you thrown love away  
Do you see God? does he have a face?  
Looks like your father's, how does it relate?  
You're scared of being let down  
Tell me_

Yes I was scared of hurting my family and the Bell's.So I ran and tired to covidence myself and the rest I was doing it to become normal.I know this might sound foolish but sometimes I feel as if they tossed me aside to a distant memory with Annie around.Then I think of my dad and how he's my special guardian and no matter what pain I go through, he's right by my side.

_Don't be afraid  
Don't shy away  
He'll never leave you   
He won't forsake  
Don't be afraid  
Don't shy away  
He's not gonna leave you_

Overtime I learned how to be happy in both my worlds.It took awhile to master the skill but I finally did.I had been running for the wrong reasons, I was searching for something I all ready had.Inner peace.


	2. Clu's Song

Clu's Song "Truth Be Known - Everybody Gets A Shot

Clu's Song "Truth Be Known - Everybody Gets A Shot."

I don't own the show/characters/song__

_ _

_He nods a little too fast__  
Talking illogic with a big bombast, he's  
Full on dead sure any way's true, and he  
Wouldn't wanna knock it if it works for you, he _

Crazy Clu was my nickname when I was a little boy.Always running around, sometimes literally in circles.God I was a hyper kid!And I'll admit it pretty annoying too.I wanted to know everything the exact moment I thought of the question.

_Heave sighs a little too loud  
So frustrated with the one-way in crowd  
Full on dead sure anything goes  
Until you go stepping on his own toes_

Once I hit puberty magically I began to calm down and act like a decent human being.I was tired of being Crazy Clu I wanted to be Calm Clu.But everyone was so used to me being a little wind up toy that anything else was just wrong.I'll my questions were tossed aside.My family didn't have time for me, after all Carey was the smart one.

_Hold on if the truth be known  
Truth is more than "to each his own"  
If the truth be known  
There'll be more to answer for  
Everybody gets a shot  
It'll cost everything you've got  
If the truth be known  
Do you really wanna know?_

I tried studying extra hard at night.Began making videos of everyone wherever we went.Anything to stick out and let them know just who I was.Who I was exactly was something I unfortunately couldn't even answer.Then I decided I too would go to college and prove to my family and everyone that I could do something unthinkable for me.

_She tries a little denial  
Rolls her eyes like a jaded reptile  
True/false questions make her uptight  
Opposites attract, so they both must be right_

When I heard Carey had dropped out of college, I wanted the scream with joy.Go running up to our parents and ask Who's the screw up now?!I was going to school, to get a nice looking degree and a million dollar job.But my going away party seemed to be shadowed over the news of Carey's permit placement in the band.I could never seem to win.

_What if there's someone up there?  
Shrugs it off with a "don't know, don't care"  
Hopes to God he doesn't exist  
But ignorance here is less than bliss_

Is there a word starting with a C in between the definitions of crazy and calm.Maybe comforting would work.Oh I don't know.I guess I don't know, I don't know anything.But I'm happy to say that I'm finally able to accept who I am.No matter what C word that might be.

_If the truth be known  
Everybody gets their shot!_

It just took some time, ok 19 years.To find out the truth of life.Just be who you were born to be.


	3. Jack's Song

Jack's Song "Always

Jack's Song "Always."

I don't own the show/characters/song_  
  
_

_What were you thinking  
I got a right to ask  
Is there a reason  
Other than your past  
A great pretender  
Why was I the last to see  
Through your SKIN  
Is there a chance you'll ever change_

Why couldn't I ask him that when I had a chance?I might have been young when he died, but I wasn't stupid.I knew his leaving all the time was upsetting mom and they'd fight and scream for hours about it.So why didn't I go up to him that day and ask him to stay and play a game or two with me?He won't of listened, so much like Fiona a hard headed pain in the ass who must prove their always right.But he just had to realize his actions could and did kill us all in somway.

_It's always the same  
You're always to blame  
Is there any way around this  
I can't see  
You walked out on her  
You planned to be free  
I'm trying not to point the finger  
But it's killing me_

I'm sick of Fi's questions about our dad.What was he like when he received good news?How often did he cry?I could go on and on forever and a day.It's during the questions I started to think I hate him.After all he put himself and needs first not thinking of his son and daughter who would die just to be held in his arms one more time.I mean what was more important then his own family?

_What were you thinking  
Were you thinking of me  
Did you see what they wrote  
On the family tree  
I know it's over  
All in the past  
I need to forgive you?  
If I'm to last - will I ever change_

Was I such a terrible son that my dad would always run off in all directions to escape from me.I know that's not true, but sometimes when I was a young boy asking mom where daddy was, and only being told he was out, was very painful for me.All I wanted was a bedtime story with a happy ending to be told every night.Or was I wishing for too much?

_Take these pieces  
Thrown away  
Put them together from  
Night 'n' day  
Washed by the sun  
Dried by the rain  
To be my father   
In the fatherless days_

I'll always love him, no doubt about that.Just my love for him is very different then moms and Fi's.He was mom's true love the kind of love very few get to fell.To Fiona he was a superhero nothing was wrong with him.I wished I had that kind of love in my heart but I'll never completely forget lying in bed fighting the sand man off to feel him kiss my forehead.He left me, how can I just pretend that didn't happen?


	4. Ned's Song

Ned's Song "Godsend

Ned's Song "Godsend."

I don't own the show/characters/song

Hoping, praying, I've been waiting   
Everybody needs somebody to love   
There is no question, straight from heaven   
You're my angel, I'm so crazy for you 

I know I haven't said it enough, like must men showing my emotions just isn't done.But the truth is you changed my life forever, and everyday I look at you I'm blessed all over again.  
  
_You're a Godsend   
A blessing from above  
You've been God-sent to me   
You're the Godsend   
I've been dreaming of   
You're a Godsend_

I from a broken family, lost in the shuffle of work schedules, parties, and beers.I thought I could never find love.Until I meet you I had been a nothing.I wanted to thank you very making me a whole person.   
  
_Holding your hand, touching your face   
I will love you now and always I swear   
I will never forget that first moment we met  
When two worlds collided and I found my best friend_

Love at first sight was a term created by the movie industry, or I thought until you walked into my line of vision.And every since that day, if I'm away from you for one day I'm lost.  
  
_I was made for you, you were made for me   
In this lonely world, we were meant to be in love_

At night after you have been taken away to the land of beautiful dreams, I can't help but to stare at you.Sometimes I'll cry because I can't understand why I was blessed with such a miracle.   
  
  



	5. John's Song

John's Song "My Friend(so long)

John's Song "My Friend(so long)."

I don't own the show/characters/song

I heard your record on the telephone   
It was my cousin Joan   
She picked it up from the top 40 rack and then 

It was my idea to quit, my idea to give it up.It's just when I hear songs that I wrote being played on the radio without my help, I can't help in feel a slight jealously rising in me.  
  
_I read your interview in Rolling Stone   
You threw the boys a bone   
And so I genuinely felt obliged to call_

But I didn't know what to say.Let the truth spill out that I was angry and felt betrayed?Something was stolen from all of us.   
  
_I know You never meant to hurt us, man   
We're just a baby band   
You found a quicker way   
To scale the wall of fame_

It was the Phillips-Kane band, didn't that stand for something?The hardest working musicians the industry had ever seen; didn't that mean anything?I worked my ass off for years, longer then Rick and his wife.But now I'm the one without the music.   
  
_The situation's awfully dim   
Should we up and go with him   
No way_

I thought of joining another group or starting one on my own.But I gave that part of me up.Just like cigars and beer the stopping is easy but the not restarting is where the trouble will get you.   
  
_We know exactly where you are, and you're gone my friend   
Don't know exactly where you're coming from   
You've gone away my friend   
We know exactly where you are, and you're gone   
My friend   
Don't know exactly where you're coming from   
Have you gone astray_

Unable to speak three words to her without getting upset, so I let silence fill the miles between us.All of us off in different directions, new goals, and for some the goal stayed the same.I was a leaver, unable to deal with the pain so I ran.And still haven't stopped.  
  
_I saw your video on VH-1   
Looks like they spent a ton   
How does it feel to be the flavor for a spell   
And I remember when you used to say   
"Jesus is the way"   
I never thought I'd see your light begin to fade _

I guess the hours of hard work those months ago meant nothing, because I certainly didn't film that shit.Molly dear old Molly can't you see that no matter how hard you try you'll never be what you were with Rick and I at your sides?  
  
_The situation's awfully dim   
Should we up and go with him   
No way_   
  
_Don't think we don't miss you   
We think about you every day   
We still love you anyway   
Love don't go away   
There's still this burning question   
Got to know why_

I seem to be walking down a dead end street looking for the dreams of frame of fortune that I once touched.The Phillips-Kane Band are now on shows like Where are they now?But I know where I am; just I don't like the location.   
  
_Wish You well   
My friend_

Here's a toast to Molly for all she does comes out the best possible.Here's a toast to Rick whose memory will live forever.And finally a toast for me that I'll be able to hide my pain away at all times.


	6. Carey's Song

Carey's Song "The Hardway

Carey's Song "The Hardway."

I don't own the show/characters/song__

_ _

_Some people gotta learn the hardway,   
I guess I'm the kinda guy that has to find out for myself.   
I had to learn the hardway, Father,   
I'm on my knees and I'm crying for help_.

This kind of behavior was something to be excepted from Crazy Clu, not sensible Carey.Oh no not at all.I was the oldest son, the oldest grandchild in fact nothing could be wrong with me.I had to be perfect.  
  
_Now I've been high and I've been low,   
I've been some places that you will not go.   
I never thought there would come the day   
when I wished I never would have lived this way._

I wasn't perfect though not even close.A life chalk full of little mistakes soon creates a life of pain and self-doubt.I was the good kid in class that every teacher adored; just they couldn't hear my screams for help.   
  
_But I've been searching for a long, long time,   
I thought the devil was a friend of mine,   
I turned my back on everything that was true,   
and wasted years that belong to you._

My family will love me no matter I did or what I may do later.But they seem so happy with the image of Perfect Carey how can I ruin that for them? I tried to fix my mistakes just to find myself deeper in the hole.   
  
_Some people gotta learn the hardway,   
I guess I'm the kinda guy that has to find out for myself.   
I had to learn the hardway, Father,   
I'm on my knees and I'm crying for help._

For a rope to be lowered down to me and a blanket to shield me from the pain.   
  
_It took so long for me to see   
that I'm a victim of nature and me.   
Left to myself I realize   
I am the maker of my own demise._

Only I could help myself, only I could change my ways.But how do you stop living a certain way after doing it for 20 years?I would love to know the secret.   
  
_But you accept me every time and again,   
and never mention just how selfish I've been.   
Why must it always take me so long to see   
that I have fallen but you will forgive me?_

Into their loving arms I will always find a home.Those years of feeling alone just because I was scared my inner self-doubt would destroy them, but in the end nearly had destroyed me.I am a brand new man those.  
  
_The warning signs are like flares in the night   
still I proceed my greed is in spite of the fire   
I know that is bound to burn,   
why is it that I always gotta learn the hardway?_

If I stumble down my path of life again, I'll let the whole world know.Demand that someone become a biller for me to rest my weight on.Because that path is too painful to face again, plus I'm living life to the fullest now.  
  
_The hardway, the hardway, I had to learn the hardway.   
The hardway, the hardway, I had to learn the hardway._

_ _

I everyday I learn the reason of why; I can truly understand the meaning of love now.


	7. Molly's Song

Molly's Song "It's Killing Me

Molly's Song "It's Killing Me."

I don't own the show/characters/song

Hello, goodbye   
I wanted to see, but I guess I   
Don't have the strength to speak tonight   
It's tricky sometimes   
When you wanted to run, you'd always hide   
You can't find the truth behind the lies

Today would have been our 20th anniversary.My God can you believe that!?20 years. The far as we had reached was 9; never even hit the double digits.But is it our 20th?I mean your not here, I have no one to share a glass of wine with.Still I feel you all around me, it's like you never left.   
  
_Another day and I'm on my feet, yeah   
But the street feels like it's sleeping   
I'm on a mission and it ain't too sweet   
You're the reason I'm afraid   
Said, you're the reason I'm afraid_

I sing your songs, love your kids, sleep in your bed, there's no escaping from you.I'm scared to let your memory go what if I can never get it back again?   
  
_But I want you to know   
It's killing me   
I think I gotta let go   
Cause it's killing me   
You're gonna do what you want   
But you better believe   
It's killing me_

Then I realize I don't want it back again!11 years of crying till I get sick on this day are over.I refuse to be a slave because of dramatic circumstances, that I no control over.  
_  
Love never dies   
It's the reason that I won't compromise   
But sometimes you fall before you fly_

I know I shouldn't hate you, but what else can I do on days like this?  
  
_I've seen it coming for quite some time, man   
I don't know what you're thinking   
How can the two of us walk in stride   
If we don't see eye to eye   
You got me all messed up inside_

The pictures are everywhere though.The old house, even the new one has a few hanging up.Walls on the bus seem to be wallpapered by them.I'll find them in the must surprising places, like the kitchen of my parent's house.Worse of all the pictures are locked in my mind, and even when I reach the advance stages of alizmer's disease I'll know about each and everyone.  
  
_Is it too late in the game   
There is no one left to blame   
I will always mention you   
To the one that I pray to_

22 years ago we meet, 20 years ago we marry, and 9 years after that I'm the only one left here.Why?   
  
_Why can't you see that you're killing me?_


	8. Rick's Song

Everything

Rick's Song "Blindfold."

I don't own the show/characters/song****

** **

Take this blindfold off of me  
I'm walking but I cannot see  
Mysteries fly at my feet  
The answers come with no relief

It was a hobby at first.I just by chance stumbled across a book about ghost hunting and decided t give it a read.I was addicted, literally.I wanted to know more about everything I once had never questioned about it.Then I started looking for these things in the everyday world, and found them everywhere.Things that others claimed were just my imagation, but I saw them!  
  
_Broken shoes won't get you far  
Climb on my back I'll carry you afar  
Words just feel anatheistized  
But hope is found within the lies_

The further I searched the more I wanted to seek.I had amazing power, perhaps a gift from God.I knew of things that nobody else did, sometimes I felt as if I carried the weight of the world of my shoulders.  
  


And I keep walking down that road  
And I keep running down that road

Molly and my friends didn't like the new me, but I was never in any danger, and I was doing this all for them.They would see that one day and thank me.  
  
_Take this blindfold off of me  
I'm crawling, grabbing, breathing for the way I can see  
Hold me, take me, run with me, I know you'll ignite  
A battered flame that once was bright_

But the fights got louder, longer, and more emotional.I could see that perhaps my search for the unseen had become too extreme, so I decided to stop.Put it all behind me and return to being a family man, I was good at that role.  
  
_And I keep walking down that road  
And I keep running down that road  
And I keep running down that road  
And I keep running down, keep running down that road_

It was apart of me though; the flame could never become an ash.Then that's when the trouble began, when I started to go too far.I felt as if I was being pushed to it, my destiny was waiting for me.Now looking back on the decisions I have made I don't know if I wish I could take them back.I did do a lot.My wish would be to say good-bye to one's I love.  
  
_[there's nothing left to say]  
[glory in the highest]_  
  
_Glory, glory  
Glory, in the highest  
Glory, glory  
Glory, in the highest  
Glory, Glo--ala la la la  
Glory_

A/N I knew I left two sections without character thoughts, but what in the heck am I suppose to put there!?Yet I felt guilty deleting it, after all it is a part of the song.


	9. Irene's Song

Irene's Song "For You

Irene's Song "For You."

I don't own the show/characters/song

Sittin' in the rain  
Water on your brain  
Got a hole in your boat  
Trying to stay afloat  
Has got you down  
I've got a wind in my sail  
Rubber boots and a pail  
I'll throw you a line  
Rest assured that I  
Won't ever let you drown  
  


I'm everybody's backbone.Without me they all would turn into helpless jellyfish, floating up and down.I fix all the problems their having.If there's a dilemma I find the solution.I don't mind helping though; I quite enjoy being involved so deeply in the lives of those I love.

  
_'Cause when you're up against the wall  
You know I'll be here for you, for you  
When you rise and when you fall  
I'll always be here for you, for you_

I give that little push of covidence to those who need it.I just hate when people throw away a dream because their scared, so I let them know even if they fail I'll pick up the pieces.  
  
_When the plans you make  
Fall through and take you  
For a loop  
Or some bird has flown the coop  
And left you stranded  
Just lean on me  
And together you see  
We'll carry the load  
Even if we don't  
Quite understand it_

I have had to pull people out from pretty dark places.Locations I would never want to go myself.Broken hearts, broken promises, death.Even though they scared me, I never turned away.  
  
_'Cause when you're up against the wall  
You know I'll be here for you, for you  
When you rise and when you fall  
I'll always be here for you, for you_

I hope one day when my floor comes falling in that all those I pulled out from the fire will reach out a hand.Even if nobody does, even if I'm stuck I won't regret my ways.  
  
_'Cause when you're up against the wall  
You know I'll be here for you, for you  
When you rise and when you fall  
I'll always be here for you, for you_


	10. Annie's Song

Annie's Song "Everything

Annie's Song "Everything."

I don't own the show/characters/song****

** **

_It's a beautiful day and the world is bright  
'Cos you took me away from the longest night  
What can I do but give all I have to you_

I didn't want to say anything because they seemed so happy with the decision we had all made together.But the truth of the matter is I wasn't happy with what was decided.I felt like my parents no longer wanted me.Sure they wanted me to try a quote on quote normal life.But I barely knew these people!I tried my best to act all happy and cool with the sitution, just pretend that I'm happy.I'm good at playing pretend.I mean I was stuck here might as well make the best of it.  
  
_It's a brand new day and the page has turned  
Deep in my soul now your fire burns  
What can I do I'll give it all up for you_

To my surprise after all awhile they started to feel like my family, or that I had known them for a long time.I no longer had to pretend I was happy, because I was.But yet I still wanted to be with my parents, call me crazy but I feel lost without them.After all, before I went to stay with Molly I had barely been away from them.Now I won't see them for a year possibly longer.So I wrote them letter after letter pages long, telling them about how much I had changed in hopes they miss me so much and come back to me.

_You give me everything  
Give me hope within  
You're the song I sing  
You give me everything  
Give me hope to win  
You're the song I sing_

I learned to love music because of my dad.He was no where near the musician as Jack's father was, but he could hold his own.Now he can't see how far I made it with my gift.Both my parents build this love in music inside of me I decided I wanted to be someone big, someone famous just to let them know how thankful I was for everything they did.  
  
_It's a beautiful day and we're running proud  
And we'll run to the line  
Hear the witness cloud  
I know it's true  
We're gonna fly  
We're gonna dance  
On that glorious day with you_

Yeah I know my parents love me and will always be proud of me.But still whenever I get a letter from them my heart gets a tiny rip in it.I might be close to happy but that 100% level of happiness will always be missing until they're here again.

You are the light that shines - hey hey 


	11. Conrad's Song (the panther)

Jack is in the corner

Conrad's Song "Anna."

I don't own the show/characters/song

Jack is in the corner  
The dish is with the spoon  
The sheep is in the meadow  
The cow is on the moon  
But I am here with you and I believe  
There's no other place I'd rather be  
And a promise not to leave you  
Is a promise I can keep

She was too young to remember the day we meet, our only true meeting.But from that day on I have not left her side. All those years go a whole world apart fate stepped up to me and meet her.My life would no longer be the same.  
  
_You're my muse  
You're my rhyme  
You're the fire warming this heart of mine  
When you hear me say "I love you"  
Anna, do you know how much I do?_

In time she'll know of the power that rages within her soul and how powerful she is.Until she is ready I shall watch her, protect her from all which to harm her.When you have a power that strong you are never safe.But she can not be lost.  
  
_So I watch you from a distance  
Getting lost within your world  
You pretend to be a princess  
As you flutter and you twirl  
Fragile as the flower in your hair  
Dancing in your castle, unaware  
That a single day without you  
Would be more than I could bear_

I faded to the background, became an image of dreams and fantasizes.It was important for her to live a real life, like a typical child.I visited her overnight without fail; into the valleys of green flowers we played and laughed.But she never was quite sure of what had happened when morning came.  
  
_Little Anna, little star  
That is what you really are  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
You're the apple of my eye_

All I can do is thank you for letting me know that there is still good in this world.Such an innocent child with magical power. How can I ever let her go?


	12. Bricriu's Song

Bricriu's Song "It's OK

Bricriu's Song "It's OK."

I don't own the show/characters/song****

** **

_Take me or leave me, don't have to believe me  
All the words I have to say, all the songs that fly away  
Take me or leave me, believe me good will come_

I wasn't always bad, I mean used to be a pretty decent guy.But things change.Was I suppose to let my whole existences and my whole society of family and friends be destroyed because of one man?Hell no!He had to be stopped, plus everyone says Heaven is a much nicer place.So in the long run I was doing him a favor.Then the girl came around.Sure I thought of killing, wait scratch that, I thought of letting her visit dad for eternity.Fortunately for her sake she hadn't done enough to warrant that.  
  
_It's ok, you know I'll live to fight another day  
It's ok, you know I'll live to find another way_

So I became friends with the Little Duck.A cool but overly annoying kid.Too many questions, whines too damn much as well.Her father had become too powerful it cost him dearly.Perhaps if I became friends with her I could save for before it was too late. Me and my kind have been around much longer then humans.I'm not going to sit back and watch it be taken from me.  
  
_She's as pretty as hell and her eyes have no home  
The beauty has run from your face  
Such beauty that hung from your face  
And if you would drink this wine you'll shine_

Ok I admit it, I'm a compulsive liar, all of my kind are.It's just the way we work.Fiona is not my friend, the complete opposite in fact.But ssshh don't tell her that.That kid will believe anything you want her to.It's not her fault though, humans are stupid creatures.I tried on a few occasions to be one, just wasn't my scene.  
  
_It's ok, you know I'll live to fight another day  
It's ok, you know I'll live to find the words to say  
It's ok, you know I'll live to find another way  
And if you would give me holy wine, I'll shine_

I can't believe I got that kid to think she gave up power over me.Sheesh!If she was really an excerpt into odd things or whatever the fashionable term is, she'd know that was impossible.All that dumb spell did was cause her to forget a few keen memories, like my name.Why she said she was giving up the "gift" I have no clue!She still has it; I feel it shining off her body.The day she decided to follow up on her adventures I'll be two steps ahead watching her every move, ready to knock her down the moment it gets to be too much.  
  
_Shine on me_

Do I ever get sad over the Rick situation or the actions I took?Um…. No!If a person had a bomb in a building full of innocent people his hand ready to switch the button.And you had a chance to kill him even though he had a family that loved him back home would you to it?That's the decision I had to make it.  
  
_It's ok, you know I'll live to fight another day  
It's ok, you know I'll live to find the words to say  
It's ok, you know I'll live to find another way_

I'm not scared about that Annie kid, she has no cool what she's doing.I enjoy watching her the laughs only.Oh only if my Little Duck could be like her my world might be perfect.  
  


Will you come to me  
Like a summer's day  
I will sing again

I can't be gotten rid of that easily, I guarantee you of that.


End file.
